


Nova Matemática

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard está tão cansado–é, porque ele ficou acordado a noite inteira, e parece que ficar perto de McKay é a única coisa que vai afastar os rostos das crianças que Sheppard não conseguiu salvar, mas também porque qual é o propósito de sobreviver contra todas as probabilidades se tudo termina igual?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nova Matemática

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Math](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757242) by [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza). 



> N/A: Baseada na postagem do Tumblr encontrada [aqui](http://1989nihil.tumblr.com/post/104007076820/aggpo-headcanon-late-at-night-when-hes-on): _tarde da noite quando está patrulhando ou só não consegue dormir, John gosta de ir no laboratório de Rodney e corrigir a matemática dele._ A história meio que cresceu a partir disso.

Ele está deitado ali desde de sempre, pelo que parece, mesmo que provavelmente só algumas horas tenham se passado, julgando pelo que Sheppard ocasionalmente consegue ver quando a luz da lua atinge seu relógio no ângulo certo. Ele tentou abrir a janela e a fechar, contar carneirinhos, contar de trás para frente, respirar profundamente, e por volta das três da madrugada, até tenta um pouco da meditação que Teer e Teyla tentaram lhe ensinar. Nada ajuda, e ele ainda está acordado.

Eles tiveram que mandar outro caixão pelo portal hoje, e Sheppard não consegue parar de pensar no garoto.

Ele nem estava lá quando Jacobs morreu. Ele estava com a AR-6 em uma missão rotineira de negociação quando aconteceu um deslizamento de pedras que causou um ferimento na cabeça, e nem todo mundo voltou para o portal em um pedaço. Sheppard é normalmente bem bom em compartimentalizar–ele é, afinal, a pessoa assinando as cartas “sinto muito em lhe informar”. Cada morte é uma tragédia, mas se cada morte em um lugar perigoso como Pegasus o impedisse de dormir de noite, ele nunca conseguiria dormir.

Todas elas ainda lhe dão pesadelos, mas ele consegue dormir o bastante. Não muito, mas o bastante.

Tem alguma coisa sobre essa morte. Sheppard acha que talvez ele o lembre de Holland. Ele tem–tinha–o mesmo nariz, o mesmo sorriso bobo. E esse é um rosto que Sheppard nunca vai esquecer, não por toda a sua vida.

Ele se vira para o outro lado, dá um soco no travesseiro, e chuta os lençóis. Não adianta. Os mesmos pensamentos sombrios ficam circulando seu cérebro, e lembretes da sua própria mortalidade e responsabilidades nunca foram condutores de uma boa noite de sono.

É um desperdício de vida tão inútil, ele pensa. Um acidente. Aqui está Sheppard com mais de quarenta anos, ainda enfrentando chances impossíveis, e outro garoto está enterrado, praticamente antes de poder tomar uma cerveja.

Eles tentam não mandar caras com famílias para Pegasus agora. A IOA e o exército americano aprenderam sua lição depois de muitas viúvas e crianças que tiveram funerais com o caixão fechado, Sheppard imagina. Mas todo mundo tem alguém, e Sheppard se lembra de Jacobs falando sobre sua namorada do ensino médio e o anel que ia comprar para ela. Como se os pais do garoto o sobrevivendo não fosse trágico o bastante.

Sheppard joga o cobertor longe e passa suas pernas para o lado da cama. Talvez sair do seu quartinho por um tempo vá ajudar a clarear sua mente. Ele se lembra de ler em algum lugar que se levantar e fazer alguma coisa supostamente ajuda com insônia; ficar parado e encarar o teto certamente não está lhe ajudando. Ele poderia ir para a cantina e aquecer um copo do que quer que esteja se passando por leite dessa vez. Ou pode usar seu regime usual e correr pela cidade, se forçando até que as únicas coisas restantes sejam o pulsar do sangue nos seus ouvidos e a queimação do ácido lático.

Depois de um breve momento de consideração, ele pega seu rádio da mesinha de cabeceira e o enfia no bolso das calças (por que tantas emergências acontecem no meio da noite?). Ele ignora seus sapatos e caminha pelo corredor de pés descalços.

A noite está silenciosa, salvo pelo oceano batendo contra a cidade, audível atrás de uma janela aberta no final do corredor. As únicas pessoas acordadas a essa hora são a patrulha de segurança fazendo suas rondas e o turno da noite na sala do portal, provavelmente bocejando na frente de seus computadores e virando xícaras de café rançoso. Talvez Sheppard passe por lá e se ofereça para substituir alguém já que provavelmente vai ficar acordado a noite inteira.

Ao invés disso, se encontra na frente dos laboratórios de ciência. Estão desertos a essa hora, nem mesmo McKay está lá, porque Sheppard o arrancou de suas simulações e o mandou para cama faz horas entre uma litania de reclamações, apelos, e ameaças. Está escuro, mas Atlantis obedientemente liga as luzes em um brilho suave quando ele entra.

Uma prova matemática está espalhada por três quadros brancos. Está com a letra de McKay e seu marcador azul favorito, mas tem um ponto decimal no lugar errado, e é claro que o Doutor McKay, PhD, PhD, nunca cometeria um erro tão óbvio. Sheppard sorri enquanto apaga o ponto ofensor como polegar e faz um novo em verde.

Sheppard dá um passo para trás e se inclina contra uma mesa do laboratório para poder olhar para a prova inteira. Ele encontra mais dois pontos decimais no lugar errado e um erro de fatoração, o que também corrige em verde. McKay provavelmente vai presumir que Zelenka fez as correções, como normalmente faz quando encontra sua matemática diferente de como a deixou. Sheppard suspeita que McKay possa ter alguns subordinados que sejam quase tão inteligentes quanto ele, mas nunca vão receber crédito por isso. McKay despreza as opiniões de Zelenka o tempo inteiro, e Sheppard sabe com certeza que McKay o respeita, apesar do que seu comportamento parece indicar.

Sheppard está começando a considerar mudar algo que não está errado só de sacanagem quando ele ouve a porta se abrir.

“Então _você_ tem corrigido a minha matemática,” diz McKay em tom acusatório, gesticulando com sua caneca de café. Está usando uma camiseta velha com o logo da série clássica de Doctor Who nela e um par de calças de pijama listradas, e seu cabelo está apontando em todas as direções. Rodney fica bem desarrumado e um pouco sonolento.

Sheppard só dá de ombros. Ele imagina que acaba indo lá com bastante frequência, normalmente durante patrulhas noturnas de rotina ou às vezes quando não consegue dormir. Não é como se a matemática de Rodney esteja errada _frequentemente_ , mas é seguro dizer que várias das suas descobertas são resultado de passos faltantes ou presumidos explicados em uma cor diferente.

McKay toma um gole de café e se junta a Sheppard na mesa do laboratório. Eles se fazem companhia por alguns momentos, e então Sheppard diz, “Sério, Rodney, um fator?”

McKay revira os olhos. “Eu sabia o que eu queria dizer,” ele diz, e esbarra em Sheppard com o ombro.

Sheppard percebe que não pensou em Jacobs desde que chegou nos laboratórios. Ele sente uma pontada de culpa junto com uma onda de alívio exausto. Ele boceja e rouba o café de McKay. McKay o encara, mas não diz nada, e comparado com o que é capaz, é um olhar bem fraco.

“Você não deveria estar na cama?” pergunta Sheppard depois de mais vários momentos de verificar a matemática em silêncio. Ele se lembra distintamente de ter ameaçado cortar o financiamento de projetos discricionários de McKay se ele não fosse dormir. (Ele não tem controle sobre o orçamento de McKay, mas ele aconselha as pessoas que tem, e é divertido ver McKay se apavorar.)

“E você não deveria?” McKay replica. Ele pega seu café de volta e o termina.

“Não consegui dormir,” Sheppard admite. Ele não fala de Jacobs, que está de volta na sua mente, mas mais silenciosamente e no fundo. Ele pensa que provavelmente conseguiria dormir agora, mas ele não tem certeza de que quer.

McKay se contorce ao lado dele por um minuto, e então diz desconfortável. “Sheppard, aquele fuzileiro–não tinha nada que você pudesse ter feito, mesmo se estivesse lá. Foi só... um acidente.”

McKay sempre escolhe os momentos mais inconvenientes para ter consciência emocional não importa o quão bem Sheppard acha que está se escondendo. “É, eu sei,” ele diz. E é verdade–é a única coisa que o faz resistir durante a pequena cerimônia que fizeram quando mandaram o corpo de volta para a Terra. Especialmente quando tem tantas pessoas que poderia ter salvo.

Ele pensa sobre Ford. Todos os fuzileiros que eles perdem o lembram de Ford, ao menos um pouco. Ele tenta não deixar que isso o afete demais. Sempre tem outro garoto entusiástico, então Sheppard só reprime tudo. Às vezes ele considera brevemente como seria deixar Heightmeyer tratar ele–ela teria bastante trabalho. Elizabeth às vezes olhava para ele com aquele seu olhar preocupado, sugestões gentis de que falasse com “alguém”. Tanta coisa tinha acontecido desde que perderam Elizabeth, e ele só podia imaginar que tipo de olhares ela dirigiria a ele agora. A palavra “perturbado” vem à mente. Mas é tarde demais para isso de qualquer modo–mais duas tragédias que ele deveria ter evitado.

Na maior parte do tempo, ele está feliz por ninguém saber da bagunça na sua cabeça. Ele teve tantas brigas com Nancy sobre sua incapacidade de se abrir com alguém, e está grato por ninguém tentar.

McKay vê esses pensamentos passarem pela mente de Sheppard, mantidos com tanto cuidado longe de seu rosto. Sheppard suspeita que não tem muito sucesso com isso porque McKay larga sua caneca na mesa atrás deles, coloca a mão no ombro de Sheppard e diz, “Você quer vir jogar xadrez? Talvez vou encontrar uma solução brilhante para esse problema.”

“Claro,” diz Sheppard, e segue McKay para fora do laboratório. As luzes se desligam atrás deles.

 

McKay coloca o tabuleiro no meio da cama. Sheppard se senta contra a cabeceira, e McKay anda de um lado para o outro no pé da cama entre seus movimentos. Eles não conversam, e Sheppard pega no sono a seis movimentos do xeque-mate.

 

Ele acorda assustado quando sente o colchão se mover. McKay está guardando as peças de xadrez, apesar de não poderem ter se passado mais do que alguns minutos. Sheppard olha no seu relógio–quase uma hora se passou.

McKay percebe o movimento e olha para Sheppard. “Eu teria ganhado, sabe. Sete movimentos.”

“Seis,” diz Sheppard com um bocejo. Ele passa uma mão pelo cabelo e se levanta da cama.

McKay para e estuda as peças de xadrez remanescentes. Ele funga descrente. “De jeito nenhum.”

“Diga o que quiser, McKay.” Sheppard derruba o rei de McKay com um dedo. Está prestes a voltar para o seu próprio quarto e tentar conseguir algumas horas de sono antes da reunião da equipe sênior–Woolsey resolveu marcar elas praticamente dia sim dia não–mas algo na expressão de McKay faz com que pare. “O quê?”

McKay abre a boca, e então a fecha de novo. Ele hesita, se volta novamente para as peças de xadrez, se ocupa guardando-as de volta na caixa. Finalmente, ele diz, “Você pode, sabe, ficar. Se você quiser.”

Sheppard não responde imediatamente, seu rosto mantido cuidadosamente impassível, então McKay continua, preenchendo o silêncio com uma conversa nervosa. “É só que–dividi uma tenta com você várias vezes, e te vi dormir–não que eu esteja te observando dormir, isso seria estranho–mas vi você, e você nunca–você sempre...” Ele balança as mãos nervoso. “De qualquer modo, agora, você parecia... não sei, em paz? Só pensei que talvez ajudaria–Deus sabe que você precisa dormir–se você talvez só... ficasse?”

Os olhos de McKay estão um pouco arregalados demais, e ele está com linhas finas ao redor da sua boca. Sheppard pensa em fazer uma piada para desarmar a situação. McKay aceitaria, e eles podiam rir da situação. Seria um pouco estranho de manhã, mas eles aguentariam como sempre.

“Rodney,” ele diz lentamente.

“Olha,” McKay interrompe. “Sei que você não pode, um, perguntar ou me dizer nada–não que tenha alguma coisa para dizer,” ele adiciona rapidamente quando as sobrancelhas de Sheppard se erguem. “Mas não precisa significar nada. Nós já dividimos espaços mais apertados em outros planetas.”

Não _precisa_ significar nada, Sheppard pensa, mas vai. Vai significar que essa coisa entre eles, esse negócio de flertar como se fosse uma discussão amigável e olhares afetuosos quando acham que ninguém está olhando, vai ser real. Sheppard não vai conseguir fingir que está feliz por McKay quando ele inevitavelmente tentar casar com a próxima loira sensual que pode lhe dar a vida normal e tediosa que ele acha que quer.

Por muito tempo, Sheppard pensou que isso era só ele sentindo mais do que deveria por seu melhor amigo–os comentários constantes de Rodney sobre o busto da Sam Carte não forneciam evidência do contrário, e amizade era o bastante. Mas o modo como McKay tinha chamado o nome dele quando pensou que ele tinha partido no meio da noite quando ele estava com aquela coisa na sua cabeça é outra coisa que Sheppard nunca vai esquecer.

Sheppard não é bom com pessoas, mas não é burro. McKay mal podia lembrar da própria irmã e da mulher por quem confessou seu amor, mas nunca esqueceu de Sheppard. Ele só pensou que ele tinha muitos bons (e não-tão-bons) motivos para deixar as coisas quietas. Nenhum deles teve uma amizade assim antes, e nenhum deles quer estragar isso. Ambos são horríveis com relações e ainda vão ter que trabalhar juntos–nenhum deles está disposto a desistir de Atlantis por nada. E sempre vão existir os Códigos Uniformes se Sheppard algum dia subitamente quisesse arriscar todo o resto e onde isso iria levar.

McKay nunca pareceu querer que as coisas mudassem, então Sheppard deixa que elas continuem iguais. Só que parece que agora ele quer, pelo modo como ele inclina a cabeça, olhando para ele sob os cílios com uma esperança preocupada no seu rosto. Eles finalmente vão ter essa conversa, pelo que parece.

Sheppard nunca pensou de verdade que eles fariam isso. Sempre pensou que terminaria com uma explosão (provavelmente literal), eliminando uma nave colmeia ou algo assim, sem confessar seus sentimentos. McKay casaria com Katie ou Keller ou com quem quer que fosse dessa vez, e ficaria bem.

(Ele tenta não pensar na versão de Rodney que passou 25 anos tentando resgatar ele, desperdiçando toda a sua vida e nunca sabendo se funcionou.)

Ele ainda acha que deveria ir embora. Eles podem fingir que isso nunca aconteceu, e tudo ficaria exatamente igual: frustrante e quase impossível em alguns dias, mas seguro, na maior parte do tempo.

Mas tem outro fuzileiro morto, alguém que Sheppard deveria ter protegido. As duas coisas não parecem relacionadas, mas _são_ , e Sheppard está tão cansado–é, porque ele ficou acordado a noite inteira, e parece que ficar perto de McKay é a única coisa que vai afastar os rostos das crianças que Sheppard não conseguiu salvar, mas também porque qual é o propósito de sobreviver contra todas as probabilidades se tudo termina igual? Se sacrificar é exaustivo, e Rodney está pedindo. Nessa noite, agora, Sheppard tem vontade de ser egoísta, que se fodam as consequências. Talvez ele se arrependa de manhã, talvez ambos se arrependam, mas o que é outro arrependimento para juntar à pilha?

Então ele diz, “Tá, tudo bem,” e puxa McKay para deitar ao lado dele na cama.

McKay aproveitou a oportunidade de seu breve período da Baía de São Francisco para obter uma cama decente de tamanho humano para substituir a minúscula dos antigos, então quando eles se deitam lado a lado, estão próximos, mas não se tocando. Sheppard diminui as luzes com um comando mental, e eles ficam parados por vários longos momentos, ouvindo a respiração um do outro no escuro.

Então ele ouve McKay se virar de lado e começar embaraçado, “Você quer...”

“Não,” Sheppard o interrompe. Talvez eles conversem sobre isso amanhã ou talvez nunca. Ele se vira de lado e encontra os olhos de McKay na luz fraca da lua que vem de fora da janela.

“É só dormir,” McKay diz suavemente. Sheppard acha que talvez ele tenha se deixado levar, talvez isso não precise significar nada, talvez amanhã eles voltem a fingir ignorância e a ouvir McKay falar sobre a bunda da nova geóloga.

Ele estuda o rosto de McKay, os olhos arregalados e apreensivos, mas lhe dando uma saída mesmo assim.

“Não, não é,” diz Sheppard, e ele vê o alívio no rosto de McKay.

Então McKay sorri e diz, “Então você quer...?” Ele tem balançar a sobrancelha.

Sheppard não pode evitar de ri, e ele bate no ombro de McKay. “É só dormir _agora_.”

McKay boceja, e Sheppard também, e ambos se viram para encarar o teto, perto o bastante agora que seus ombros estão se tocando. O sorriso de Sheppard se suavizou agradavelmente, e ele vira sua cabeça e entrelaça seus dedos com os de McKay.

Eles dormem.


End file.
